Watch Out! The Willawaw!
Watch Out! The Willawaw! is the first episode of the third season of The Scooby-Doo Show, and the twenty-fifth episode overall in the series. It originally aired reusing the opening to Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! in a sense making it the twenty-sixth episode of that series. Premise The gang is going to meet Velma's uncle at his cabin. The gang gets worried when they find him gone. While looking for Velma's uncle, they see something monstrous flying in the sky. They learn that it's the Willawaw, an owl-like monster that according to legend will carry its victim off when an owl calls the person's name, but not only that but some owl creatures are on the loose. Synopsis The gang heads to an Indian reserve to find Velma's Uncle Dave. They arrive by boat, during which they see a huge owl, making a horrible screeching sound and flying through the air. The gang arrives to Uncle Dave's lodge, and find it deserted and ransacked. While they are there, Scooby claims to see two huge owls outside the window. Red Herron, the Indian chief, arrives and tells the gang that Velma's Uncle was taken away by the Willawaw, a legendary creature. The Willawaw is said to be a fiery beast that swoops down to take away those whose names have been called by an owl. Red Herron warns the gang to leave, but they stay to solve the mystery. Scooby and Shaggy spend the night on the boat, while Fred stays at Uncle Dave's cabin with the Velma and Daphne. While they are out on the boat, they hear an owl saying Scooby's name, so the Willawaw appears and begins to chase them. Scooby accidentally starts the boat and they end up in a nearby sea cave. Meanwhile, Fred and the girls walk to the cave to find Shaggy and Scooby. Velma finds an Indian pictograph in the dirt, a sign for danger, which she believes Uncle Dave carved. Fred, Velma and Daphne are then chased by two life-size owl men. They end up hiding in a room stocked full of kersone and sandbags. Shaggy and Scooby are searching the same cave, where they discover a room full of fur coats, TVs, and other artifacts. They also discover some suits that look like owls, which they decide to put on. Fred, Velma, and Daphne decide to capture the owl men, only they accidentally capture Shaggy and Scooby. They tell Fred and the girls about the treasures they found in the cave, giving them the final clue to solve the mystery. They decide to trap the Willawaw and the owl men. After they successfully do so, the culprits are revealed. The Willawaw was actually a jet-powered helium balloon, controlled by Grey Fox, one of the Indian natives. The jet engine is what made the horrible screeching sounds. Grey Fox' motive was due to a smuggling deal, which explained all the loot in the caves. The owl men were henchmen of Grey Fox. Uncle Dave then appears after being rescued by Red Herron. It turns out he had been locked up by Grey Fox after discovering what was going on. Grey Fox and henchman were taken into custody by Red Herron. Cast and characters Villains * Willawaw (really a ballon operated by Grey Fox) * Owlmen/Grey Fox's henchmen Suspects Culprits Locations * Dave Walton's cabin * Treasure cave Notes/trivia * "Willawaw" probably comes from the word williwaw which is defined as "a sudden violent squall blowing offshore from a mountainous coast". It is not known where the word came from, but it was first used in the 19th Century by British sea men. * This is one of the rare moments early in the franchise when Shaggy along with Scooby is bribed with a Scooby Snack. * This is the second time, when the gang go to Velma's uncle, and they find out that he's vanished. The first was the first episode of the second season (as this is the first episode of the third season), The Curse of the Viking Lake. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * None known. Home media * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Third Season DVD set. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series DVD set. Quotes }} Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 3 episodes Category:Season premieres